iLove and Zombies
by CorruptedGamerGirl
Summary: Sequel to i28 Weeks Later! Summary: Sam&Freddie only got to spend a week in Britain beacause of what happened.Now,it's Carly, Gibby, Sam&Freddie against the Zombies...and monsters...Will they make it to the place that they find out is cleared of infected!Might be rated M later idk. Continued.
1. Home

Title: iLove and Zombies

Category: iCarly

Author: UnderworldLover

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Suspense/Romance

Sequel to i28 Weeks Later is UP!

A/N: Just want to say that in this story iSaved Your Life NEVER Happened! I want this to be PURE Seddie! In iSpeed Date NOTHING happened at the end!

Disclaimer: I HATE this but…I do not own anything but the plot to this story.

**Chapter 1: Home**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

_"Would you like to come with me to visit my parents?"_

_"Sure"_

_"Bye kids! Have fun and be careful!" Mrs. Benson says waving._

_"DAD!" Sam yells rushing to her dad._

_"Sam. There's something I have to tell you. Sit down." Jason says. Sam sits on the couch across from him._

_"What is it dad?"_

_"Um…I don't know how to tell you this…but you won't be seeing your mom anymore._

_"Why?"_

_"I thought people who die stay dead. Not like in movies when they come back from the grave."_

_"Well, there was a disease spreading around."_

_"I'm very sorry about Natalie."_

_"Thank you."_

_"I'm worried about forgetting how my mom looks like."_

_"Nice place."_

_"Thanks but it looks pretty bad. Worse than the last time I was here."_

_"MOM!"_

_"Mom. Stop it your hurting me."_

_"We found your daughter and her friend."_

_"Good. Are they all right?"_

_"Yea. We also found your wife."_

_"Sam, why did you sneak out? You could have just asked."_

_"You said you saw her die!"_

_"I want to see her."_

_"Sure. I'll just go ask Scarlet if she's done taking tests on your mother."_

_"Do you really hate me?"_

_"Why would you think that?"_

_"Oh I don't maybe it's because you always say 'I hate you' all the time."_

_"Oh. Well… I never hated you. If I hated you then I would never hang out with you. But I do, which means I don't hate you." "Do you mind if I ask if __**You**__ hate me?"_

_"I never hated you and I never would. You're my number 1 BEST friend and you always have been since we were only babies."_

_"If you never hated me then why did you start being mean to me?"_

_"To be honest with you… I was jealous because…I was afraid of losing you to Carly and I guess I did anyway since you're all over Carly."_

_"Sam…You never lost me. And you never will. Unless you want to lose me one day."_

_"Never."_

_"Good."_

_"What do you think is happening?"_

_"I don't know."_

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I wake up, screaming, remembering what's happened when this started. "Hey." Freddie says to me. "Bad dream?" I look around. I'm still in the helicopter, my head on Freddie's chest, his arm around me and both of my arms around his waist. I pull back.

"Um…yea." I look out the window to see we are now in Seattle.

"What was it about?"

"Nothing, just…it was just how all of this started." _I hope nothing is happening in Seattle._

"We're almost there." Flynn tells us. He parks the helicopter on top of a tall building. Flynn, Freddie and I get out of the vehicle and we say goodbye. Flynn's family happens to live in Seattle too but he's going to place the helicopter somewhere else.

I look down and see there's nothing wrong with Seattle. How can that be?

"How is everything all right in Seattle but everything is bad in Britain?" I say crossing my arms.

Fredward comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "They put up these huge walls around Britain so nothing can get out."

"Oh. Good." I say. "I don't want to have to live the nightmare again."

_**Little did I know I might have to.**_

Freddork and I took the elevator, of the building, down. We got to the lobby and this place happened to be a mall. As we walk through I see a girl faint and people rushing up to her.

We walked to Bushwell Plaza. I can't wait to see Carly again.

I'm glad I didn't leave anything in Britain. Flynn let us get our stuff before going to Seattle. As we walk into Bushwell, Lewbert screams at us. "GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!" What a gentlemen. We walk to the elevator and press the number 8. We go to apartment 8-D to talk to Freddie's mom. Fredward pulls out his key's and opens the door.

"Freddie? Sam?" Marissa says surprised we're back early. "What are you guys doing here so early? I thought you don't come back until a month and 1 week."

(A/N: If you remember, Sam said they'd be there for a month a** TWO** weeks.)

Huh. I guess we had to deal with those things for a whole week. "Um we came back because…something happened in…Britain" I tell Marissa.

"And what is that something?" Freddie and I look at each other before he tells her to sit because it's going to be a LOOOONG story.


	2. Spencer, The Zombie

Chapter 2

Carly's POV

I still can't believe it! Sam didn't even ask if I wanted to go to Britain with her. She just came down from the iCarly studio and said she and Freddie are going to ask his mom if he could go to Britain with her. Well it's not entirely her fault. I was going to tell her I didn't have to go to Yakima anymore but I guess I didn't get to her on time. But why would she want to take Freddie anyway. Maybe she was desperate. Yea, that's probably why. I mean, she hates him.

To be truthful, I didn't want her to take Freddie. What if something happens and I'm left as the third wheel.

* * *

Freddie's POV

We told my mother the whole story. She didn't believe us at first but then she finally had a real good look at Sam and saw she still had a big spot of blood on her cheek. My mom also noticed Sam crying a little why I told about her family. My mom also cried cause they were best friends. I also told my mom that Sam and I are dating. She didn't believe me saw I had to show her by kissing MY Sam (She is MYYYYY Girl). She made us stop after 5 seconds cause she was in shock but then she gave us a big hug and Sam and I couldn't breathe.

My mom said that Sam could live with us and I was SO FRIKIN' HAPPY! I mean, come on. She beautiful. With her long blond locks, her beautiful bright blue eyes like the ocean. If anyone saw the nice side of Sam, they'd see how beautiful she is. But that would mean I would have never gotten to have Sam as my girlfriend.

Sam and I decided to go to Carly's. When we walked in, Spencer was cooking. "Hey kiddos!" He says, putting the food on the counter. He walks over to the couch and sits down. "What's u-…wait…aren't you guys suppose to be in Britain.

"Yea but it's a long story." I say. Spencer gets a confused look but then shrugs and turns the television on.

Carly walks down stairs and comes toward us when she spots us. "Hey aren't you guys-" I cut her off.

"Yea long story." I walk to the fridge. I was very hungry. She shrugs and sits on the couch with Spence.

"I'm gonna go work on a sculpture! Bye!" Spencer says running to his room. Sam comes skipping towards me with a smile.

"Why are you so smiley?" I ask chuckling. She whispers in my ear.

"Cause I've got the best boyfriend in the world." she says smiling more. I smile back.

"So I'm the best boyfriend in the world?" I Say. "Wait you mean me right?" I ask hoping she means me. She laughs and gives me a 2 second peck on the lips. "I Love YOU and nobody else." I feel like the happiest guy in the world suddenly there was a bang on the door. Carly, Sam, and I look at the door but when we here another we realize it happens to be…

Spencer's door.

Carly get's up from the couch. I guess Sam is thinking of what I'm thinking because she went to Carly and pulled her back. Carly gave a confused look toward Sam. "Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam looks at Carly and says. "Please don't go in there." Carly shakes her head still confused. She looks at me.

"Freddie what is she-" she was cut off by Spencer's door opening. He came out slowly. One step at a time, looking down at the ground. "Spencer?" Carly asks. "Are you okay?"

Sam pulls Carly away alittle. "Sam stop it!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Um…" Sam and Carly look back up at Spencer and so do I when we hear a slight growl. We see blood dripping from Spencer's nose and eyes. And also…red eyes. I walk slowly toward Sam and Carly. I pull them a little but as I tried to pull them Spencer starts running toward us. I pull Sam and Sam pulls Carly, toward the back door through the kitchen. Sam goes to the door again and closes it. We run down the hall, to the stairs and out of the building. Everything still seems normal. We are in TOTAL shock. Then Sam yells.

"What the HELL!"


	3. Not Believable

Chapter 3

"What the HELL!" Sam yells. Everything looks okay still. Carly turns toward her 2 friends with her arms crossed.

"What's going on? And what just happened with my brother?" Sam and Freddie look at each other then back at Carly. Sam spoke up.

"Carly. You might not believe us when we tell you this but…when we went to Britain, there was something we found out that happened there 9 months ago. The second day we were there…everyone was dying because of a disease but…they don't stay dead…they come back. Freddie and I had to deal with zombies for a whole week. Dealing with those things is why we came back early."

Carly raised her eyebrow. She chuckled a little. "That is the worst joke I have ever heard! There are no such thing as zombies!" Carly said while giggling.

Freddie comes up to Sam. "Come on. Let's just go if she's not going to believe us." Sam and Freddie walk away. "Hey, what happened to your aunt?"

"I tried calling while in the helicopter but no one answered." Sam answered in a low voice.

"Do you want to go see if she is okay?" Freddie asks. Sam nods. They walk to Sam's house. Sam opens the door and calls for her aunt but nobody answers. When they go upstairs and pass a door they hear a Loud bang. Again.

Sam opens the door. She gasps as she see's her aunt on the floor crawling toward them with a broken ankle. Sam and Freddie run down screaming after Freddie closes the door so the zombie won't get out. They run out the door and as they did they saw cars going in super speed. People running from other 'people'. One of the zombies spot Sam and Freddie and runs toward them. Sam screams and drags a screaming Freddie back into the house. She closes the door, runs to the kitchen and grabs a butcher knife. Since they have no way of getting out they have to stay there until everything is clear. With Sam's dead aunt.

Sam drags Freddie up the stairs and to her room…after getting some Ham, 4 bottles of Cream Soda, Bacon, and Beef Jerky to eat while they're up there.

Sam looks out the window. She see's fire, smoke, and death. Zombies chasing everyone around Seattle. Sam and Freddie then heard Scratching against Sam's door. The scratching turned to banging. Sam went to her bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and started to rock slightly. "Why? Why? Why? Why?" She kept repeating to herself. "Why is this happening?" she started sobbing lightly. Freddie came over to her and hugged her. Suddenly, Sam's eyes seemed to pop out of her head. "Carly!" She yelled. "We have to see if she is okay!" Sam was about to run to the door when Freddie grabbed by the waist and pulled her back down onto her bed.

"I'm not letting you go out there with those zombies running around! Also when there is one outside your bedroom door!" Freddie says to her as is she were crazy.

"Then what do we do?"

"We call her." He answers. Sam starts to worry.

"Bu-But what if…what if we…can't…get to her. What if she is still out there **SCARED **out of her mind."

"Just call her first. I'm sure she's fine." Sam got up and picked up her room phone. She dialed Carly's number. "Hey! Carly here! Sorry I'm not able to pick up the phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Carly's voicemail came on.

"Damn it!" Sam says as she slams the phone down. Sam went back toward the window. There were now only a few zombies walking and a few people running away attracting more zombies to follow them.

"How are we going to get to Carly?" Sam asks as she turns to face Freddie.

"I don't know." Freddie says as he shakes his head. He sighs. "let's just…wait until everything gets cleared up."

They sit in silence doing what they want for about 5 minutes at some points Sam would ask if it's okay to go out side yet.

"UGH! I can't take this! Is everything cleared yet?" She asks for the 14th time in 5 minutes.

Freddie, getting annoyed, looks out the window and see's nothing outside except a few dead bodies and broken down cars.

"It's clear enough." He says. "Wanna Go still?"

"Duh!"


	4. Ready and Looking HOT!

Chapter 4

(I found out that in real life Jennette Hates Ham! She said so herself in a video she did on uStream with Arianna. I saw it on )

Sam is wearing a purple tank top, shorts and sneakers. Freddie is wearing a black t-shirt with designs, jeans and sneakers.

~Sam's Bedroom~

"Soooo…how do we get past your aunt?" Freddie asks.

Sam raises her eyebrow. "And how am I suppose to know?" They hear more groaning from her aunt like they did for the past 45 minutes.

"I don't know!" Sam grabs the butcher knife she took earlier. "Maybe we could use this. It's all we've got." Sam showed Freddie the butcher knife.

"You took this before we ran into your room?"

"Duh Stupid! I wouldn't go out there knowing there is a zombie trying to eat our brains! And you were the one pulling me away from the door when I forget there's a zombie outside my door."

"All right let's just go see where Carly is." Sam gets scared when Freddie is about to open the door. He opens the door and Sam's aunt growls at him while she tries to grab him. Freddie steps back. "Sam, gimme the knife." He ordered. She did as he said and he raised the knife, coming toward Sam's aunt a little. Sam turns around not wanting to see her aunt stabbed by Freddie even though she is already dead. Freddie crouches a bit and stabs her. In the head.

Freddie got up and turned around. "Sam. It's okay. I'm sorry this happened." He rubbed her back as she cried on his shoulder.

Sam and Freddie were now in the living room. Sam opened the door and they both got out of her house. They walk down the sidewalk hoping nothing will happen. Freddie had Sam behind him, holding his hand. Sam would look back every minute.

As they walk past a store, Sam happened to see through the windows. "Freddie wait." She says in a whisper while she tugs on Freddie's arm. Freddie stops and looks inside the store. It was a small place that had guns, knives, swords, almost any weapon you can think of. It also had some cool clothing. "Should we take some weapons just in case?"

Freddie nods. "Yea. Let's go in." They go in and look at all of the guns and other stuff. "Grab some weapons and bullets." Sam takes 2 pistols and puts them in the holders she found and attached them to both of her thighs. She saw 2 machetes that were a bit curved (Like in Resident Evil: Extinction – one of Alice's weapons) and something to hold it in. She attached the machetes behind her lower back between her 'love-handles' (again like Alice). She also got a machine gun and attached it to her back. She also found a little bag that goes around your waist and put the bullets in it.

(As Sam was getting ready)

Freddie attached a shot gun to his back. He took 2 mini machine guns and slid them in the holders on both sides of his waist. He also grabbed a pocket knife and another machete. He attached the machete to his lower back also. He also connected a pistol to his thigh.

"I'm ready to go." Sam said, fidgeting with her fingers, looking down and still afraid. Freddie turned around. 'Whoa she looks sexy' he thought. Sam looked up and saw him staring. She blushed, her face turning a bright red. "Um Freddie?" Freddie shook his head and looked up while blinking for a bit.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Sam grew a small smile.

"It's okay." She says. "Let's go."

* * *

Sorry it's short but I have school tomorrow. And it will Valentine's Day tomorrow also. School really shouldn't be open on Valentine's Day!


	5. Looking For Carly & Finding Gibby?

Chapter 5

Sam and Freddie walked out of the store. Sam grabbed Freddie's hand, shyly looking down. Freddie looked at her and smiled. 'It's cute when she's shy' Freddie thinks to himself.

Sam and Freddie got to Bushwell Plaza. They went inside and walked to the elevator, pressed floor number 8 and headed up. When they got out of the elevator they saw blood on the floor that came from the other side of the hallway. "Let's follow it." Freddie suggests. Sam nods. They follow the blood. When they reached the end it was in front of Freddie's house. "I'll go in here and you go to Carly's kay?" Freddie says.

"Okay." Sam says while nodding.

Freddie's POV

As I went in to my apartment, I saw blood almost all over the floor. I went upstairs. I took out my pistol and aimed it to my room, walking slowly. Why is this even happening? People are not supposed to come back to life…well, not back to life but- oh NEVERMIND!

"AAAAHHHH!" I heard someone scream. It sounded like a guy. I used one hand and pushed the door open. My eyes widened. My mom was on top of whoever I heard scream. I was in shock. I can't shoot my mother. The person screamed again. He pushed my [Dead] mother off and I saw who it was.

It was Gibby.

Why is he here?

Gibby still didn't see me. He scooted away from my mom as she got up and started to run toward me. I shot her in the head. Red liquid flew from the wound as she fell backwards. I was scared out of my mind. My breath going heavy. I just shot my own mother. Gibby looked at my mom and then at me.

"Freddie?" he says. "I thought you were in Britain with Sam." I finally snapped back to reality.

"Uhh…Yeah…We uh…there were zombies running around…and …we were able to come back to Seattle." I said.

"Oh." He said, nodding. I helped him up. I took one last look at my, now dead, mother.

"Come on. We have to see if Sam is okay." I said walking out of my apartment.

"Where IS Sam anyway?" Gibby asks.

"Looking for Carly."

Sam's POV

"I'll go in here and you go to Carly's kay?" Freddie says.

"Okay." I say while nodding. I go in to Carly's apartment. Nobody's in the living room so I walk slowly and quietly upstairs. There was blood leading to Carly's room. The door was slightly open so I go in. I gasp when I see Spencer. He was banging wildly on the bathroom door. I still wonder how he turned into one of them. I was too afraid to do anything, but I had to put my fear aside. I called him.

"Hey Spencer!" He turned and he was drooling blood and had more blood than last time splattered on him. I hate what I'm about to do but I don't want anything to happen to Carly. I hesitated to take out my pistol. As I aimed it at him he noticed and started to run toward me. I started to shoot and whimpered a bit. I shot 2 bullets. When I opened my eyes, Spencer fel down to the floor. My jaw dropped. I can't believe Spencer is…gone.

As I stared at Spencer's dead body, I heard a door open, but I didn't bother to look up.

"Sam?"


	6. IT's Here

Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been working on my new story 'iAm A Sea Creature'. But I'll be updating more often, maybe every other week sometimes.

This may be my first Cibby story also. I've never really thought about Carly and Gibby together until I read a few stories of Seddie with Cibby in it. Vote on whether I should put Cibby in this or not.

By The Way I changed the Summary. And this story might have things from Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles or any other Resident Evil game or movie.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Sam?" I heard someone call my name across Carly's room. I stared at Spencer's body, still in shock. I finally looked up and saw Carly. She was shaking a bit, looking down at her dead brother. I walked toward her and hugged her as she sobbed on my shoulder.

"Carly, I'm so sorry." I say to her and rub her back. She pulls away.

"So it's true." She wipes a tear away. "You and Freddie weren't lying. About the uh…zombies. I was looking through the webcam for 'Messin' With Lewbert' and saw that he was eating a woman." I sighed.

"Come on, let's see if Freddie's okay. We saw blood leading to his apartment and he went to check inside his house."

"I hope he's okay."

"Me too."

Freddie's POV

Gibby and I walked out of my apartment to see zombies coming from the left side of us. I jump in fright when I see them. My right hand shakes as I reach for my hand gun. I take it out and aim at the first one. Right as he starts to walk toward me faster, I shoot. Sadly I hit only his shoulder. I shoot again aiming for the head like they do in horror movies like Resident Evil. He fell down to the ground and I did the same to the other 3 zombies (there were 4).

"All right. Let's see if Sam is okay and Carly if she found her there." I say and open the door to Carly and Spencer's apartment. As I open the door, I see Sam coming down the stairs with Cary behind her. Sam see's me, runs up to me and hugs me tightly. I do the same. "I'm glad you're all right."

Carly has her arms crossed, looking down like she is thinking of something. "Carly? Are you okay?"

She didn't answer. "She's probably in shock for what happened just now upstairs." Sam says.

I raise my eyebrow at her. "What happened?"

"I had to shoot Spencer." She whispers in my ear so Carly won't hear and get more upset. Gibby goes up to Cary (leaving the door open) and rubs her back soothingly. I go over to the radio and turn it on to see if there is anything we should know about.

"If any of you are still out there." Someone on the radio started. "We have safety here in California, free from the viruses."

"We should go there." I tell them.

"I agree." Gibby says.

"Then let's go."

I was about to head for the open door when we hear weird sounds. It was like foot step, but like the sound you hear when you step on something sticky. We were about 3ft away from the door. After about 3 seconds I saw a claw. It was almost the size of a meatloaf, dirty, and was a bit oily. The sounds stopped. Everyone staring at the claw. Then, we saw something like a tongue with saliva dripping off it. It kept getting longer and longer coming in our direction. It stopped and the claw moved. A paw or hand or whatever it is appeared and that is when we saw it.


	7. Carly and Gibby Get Ready

_**A/N: To see the creature (if you don't know Resident Evil) go to my profile under iLove and Zombies Links and go to the one that says 'Licker – Bottom right'.**_

Freddie's POV

A paw or hand or whatever it is appeared and that is when we saw it. I think I threw up in my mouth a little. The creature was skinless. Only blood and veins showing. It didn't look like it had eyes. The freakiest part about it was the brain showing in his head in full view. Everyone stepped back at each step the monster took. "What the Hell is that?" Gibby asked in a whisper. I shook my head.

"I don't know." As the monster roared at us me screamed and ran out the back door in the kitchen. I looked back and the monster was on the left side of the WALL running after us with his tongue hanging and dripping of slobber. I found a door and pushed it open. Everyone ran out and I shut the door and locked it.

The monster was banging hard on the metal door leaving dents on it. "Let's go." I told them. We turn around and walk run out of the ally we were in.

We walked for 10 minutes to get to the store with the weapons again. Sam and I in front and Carly and Gibby in back. We go inside. Carly and Gibby look around in amazement. "Wow." Carly says.

"There are a lot of weapons." Gibby says admiring all the weapons.

"Yup. Now get any weapon you want."

**Sam's POV**

I sat down on one of the chairs in the store, thinking about what's happened the past couple of weeks. A silent tear rolled down my left eye as I thought about my mother and father. I looked around the room.

A gun on one of the shelves caught my eye. It was one of my favorites.

A Chicago Typewriter.

I stood up and walked toward it. I took it down and admired it.

I've never seen one in person. I decided to take it with me. I looked around the room to find some ammo for it.

Using this gun (and getting it for FREE) might be the best part about this day.

**Carly's POV**

I still can't believe what is going on. I can't get the picture of my brother as a zombie out of my head. I tried getting that picture out of my head as I looked around the store. I decided to take two handguns, a pocket knife, a shotgun, which I think is called an assault shotgun, and a submachine gun. The bad part about being surrounded by zombies (and maybe more of those funny-looking creatures) and needing guns is that I don't even know much about guns.

**Gibby's POV**

Wow. I can't believe this…We're surrounded by zombies…**actual ZOMBIES!**

…

**AWESOME!**

_...wait…never mind._

_I don't wanna get eaten by ZOMBIES! (or creatures with long tongues and their brains showing!)_

I walked around looking for guns that look cool enough to be near a guy as cool as me. _heh heh._

I decided to take a Magnum, a Red9, a sub, and a Riot gun.

I looked around, curious about what the others were taking for protection. Freddie had a pretty good selection. Carly looked like she didn't know what to look for exactly.

When I looked toward Sam, she looked LOADED with guns…AWESOME guns. She even got a Chicago Typewriter…

…_I want one of those_

…_I'm gonna get one of those…_

I walked over to the last Chicago Typewriter there and admired it.

_Sweeeeeet._

Hi! Sorry for taking so long with the upload. I haven't had internet and school has been real tough. Also getting asthma attacks almost everyday now.

Well anyway, I'll be uploading as much as I could from now on. I still have school to go to and do homework and study and I do need some free time with my friends that I haven't seen much anymore because a few years ago we were evicted from our apartments so I might be able to upload _at least_ every two months.

Maybe every month if you're lucky…

;)

~UnderworldLover (I am OBSSESSED With Underworld! But not as obsessed as I am with Resident Evil! I have the Games, some accessories, and even Claire Redfield as my Wallpaper!)


	8. Author's Note

Hey Guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter! :( I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. This sequel is almost done and there might be another Sequel after the next couple of chapters to this. There might be spelling errors because I lost Word and now have to use wordpad. Anyway just thought of telling you guys that the next chapter will be up sometime before august. I've been working on it. SPOILERS! •2 Months have past •The gang get separated •Sam is taken away by Scientists You'll find out the rest when they're posted. Don't worry it'll be updated soon. I'll probably finish this story this month and work on the sequel. I'll tell you when the the sequel is posted and what it's called. It might be called Changed Lives. I don't know. If you can come up with a better title after the next chapters, I'll consider using them. {But that's if I do put another sequel instead of continuing on this story.} THANK YOU! Love you! :D ~UnderworldLover 


	9. 2 Months Later

**iLove and Zombies**

**Chapter 8:**** 2 Months Later**

**Freddie's POV**

This has been the worse two months of my life.

Carly, Gibby, Sam, and I have been moving around, looking for food and a place to stay. We've been losing ammo and haven't found another store with guns still there. Gibby threw away his magnum and sub since there was no ammo, Carly gave up one handgun and her assault shotgun, Sam only gave up her killer 7. She still had some ammo left. She has real good aim and only used one bullet to shoot the zombies in the head. I gave up only my shotgun.

We've walked around the street and found a supermarket that was locked. I broke the glass door and got us in. We packed food and stayed in an apartment we found that was sort of empty.

The second week of the second month was the worst.

The zombies found us.

...Sam was gone...

**Sam's POV**

The second week of the second month was terrifying. The zombies found us.

All I remember was being surrounded. I couldn't find anyone.

I was running through the streets, trying to get away, using the bullets I have left when necessary.

There were too many.

When I turned a corner, there were a lot more. They started gathering around me again.

The only way to get away was to push through the small gap between some of them.

So I took the risk…

* * *

_**Four Hours Later**_

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

_**It's been one hour since I've seen Carly, or Gibby…**_

…_**and about four hours since I've seen Sam…**_

The place I was at seemed familiar. I looked around and saw Bushwell Plaza.

Home.

I miss it.

I keep walking.

After a few minutes I turned a corner. I saw a few men pick up someone, put them on a gourney, and into a truck. I couldn't really see much because I was too far away.

The person also seemed to be struggling, like they were trying to get away, but was too weak.

I was passing by a store and I saw a girl inside through the window. I walked in.

"Hello?" She turned to me. Her fetures reminded me of Sam...but unfortunately it wasn't her. She had curly, long hair. She looked like a replica of Sam with brown hair and light brown eyes instead of blonde hair and blue eyes except her hair was a bit shorter than Sam's and she was a little more chubby...but smaller than Gibby...no ofence to him."Hi."

"Hi." She said back.

"You okay?" I asked. She had blood on her and looked very tired.

"Yeah." She seemed nervous.

"Have you been...bitten...by any chance." She shook her head. "Why are you covered in blood?"

"I-It's m-my mother's blood."

"Oh...I'm Sorry..."

A few minutes passed. I was stuffing a bag full of food and drinks. "So, What's your name?"

"Kendra."

"I'm Freddie." I said as I zipped up my bag. "So, do you wanna go with me? I have to find someone." She rapidly shook her head.

"I don't wanna take the chance of seeing my father." I raised my right brow.

"What do you mean?" _Is he a zombie?_

"...he caused this..."

"'Caused this'?"

"He's the one that created the virus."


	10. Meet Jack

**iLove and Zombies**

**Chapter 9:**** Meet Jack**

**Freddie's POV**

_**"I don't wanna take the chance of seeing my father." I raised my right brow.**_

_**"What do you mean?" ****Is he a zombie?**_

_**"...he caused this..."**_

_**"'Caused this'?"**_

_**"He's the one that created the virus."**_

_Created the Virus? Wha-How-WHAT THE FUCK!  
It was created? I thought it was an accident. Like maybe the wrong liqued was added to whatever was being made and it killed everyone...and made them come back to eat people..._

"Your father created the virus?"

"Yes."

"And why don't you want to see him again?"

She hesitated before answering. "I told him not to do. I begged him. But he wouldn't listen to me."

I got confused. _What is she talking about?_ "What are you talking about?"

Kendra sighed before continuing. "My father came up with this crazy idea to make people, I don't know, 'superhuman'? He wanted to make something to help us heal faster, live longer...he had all these crazy ideas. He did something by accident and put it way for safe keeping. He said he'd want to test it soon. My older sister, who wanted to be a scientist like our dad, took the vile, wanting to study it. I told her to put it away but she wouldn't listen. As she tried to open the vile it slipped and broke. The blue liqued started to steam up and I ran out of the room to tell my dad. When we walked in the shed, where she wanted to test it, we saw her on the ground...dead...I looked at the liquid and saw the puddle looked a lot smaller and still steaming. My father tried to gather some of the liquid. I was disgusted with him. I mean, his oldest daughter died and...it looked like he didn't even care."

I listened to her story, trying to take in what she's said._ Does this mean I might not be able to find Sam because of her father? _I wanted to see him, beat him, and kill him if anything happenes to Sam. But I can't think like that. Not until I find Sam...dead or alive.

**General POV**

* * *

_"Retrieve the Body...She can be useful..."_

_"Sir, We can't just take anyone you please and-"_

_"Enough! Bring her in the van. NOW!"_

* * *

Four scientists entered a building. One leading to where they were going, One with a .9mm making sure nothing follow's them, and Two rolling a gourney with the body of a young girl lying on it with an oxygen mask.

They entered a big room that had a big screen attached to a wall. The two scientists lifted the teenage girl off the gourney and placed her on a steel table in the middle of the room.

The scientist with the gun connected some wires to some computers. Then he connected wires and some needles to the young girl.

On the big screen, a picture came up. It was showing the blood cells of the teen. They watched as some of her blood cells were being destroied by spikey-like red intruder cells, but very slowly.

The leader of the scientists examined the girl's arm. "It's just a nibble, but it should work." He took some cotton, poured alcohol on it, and cleaned off the blood on the teenager's arm. Blue veins around the wound were very visable. Very slowly the virus was creeping up her arm in her veins. The leader looked up to one of the scientists that layed the girl on the table. "Aaron. Get it ready."

Aaron sighed. "Jack, I don't think we should-"

"If you don't do as I say I'll make sure those zombie's eat you."

Aaron hesitated before grabbing a syringe and puncturing the top of a bottle full of orange liquid. He filled the syringe with the orange liquid and after that, he gave the syringe to Jack.

"Now, Let's see if our new and improved virus works."


End file.
